It is the purpose of this study to conduct research in mathematical statistics, probability, and applied mathematics, and especially to develop new statistical methodology applicable to the biomedical sciences. Subjects of particular interest are the methodology of analyzing survival curves and proportions, and statistical methods in cancer epidemiology and statistical genetics.